Trading Yesterday
by DobbyGrl
Summary: Konoha is at war with Rain Country.  Sakura is captured on a mission gone wrong.  She is tortured, beaten and bloodied when she is discovered by two unlikely heroes.  "Hope Begins in the dark.." Sasu/Saku.
1. Chapter 1: Prisoner of War

_Story Title:_ Trading Yesterday

_Chapter Title:_ Prisoner of War

_Author:_ Dobbygrl

_Type:_ Continuous

_Rating:_ M (rated for violence and language)

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Naruto, though it would be nice yeah?

_Summary:_ AU: Konoha is at war with Rain Country. Sakura is captured on a mission gone wrong. She is tortured, beaten and bloodied when she is discovered by two unlikely heroes. "Hope Begins in the dark, the stubborn hope that if you just show up and try to do the right thing, the dawn will come." Sasu/Saku.

~ Quote by Anne Lemott

* * *

Sakura lifted her head up from where her bloodied and bruised face lay against the cold stone surface of her cell. Her lip was split open, blood oozing down her chin, her right eye was sealed shut from the swelling of being hit by an angry fist and her slim wrists were tied tightly behind her back with every single one of her fingers broken and aching. She was in immeasurable pain as she tried to crawl forward across her holding cell to the cup of water that sat teasingly in front of her.

Using her teeth, Sakura tipped the contents of the cup into her mouth, much of its contents spilling down her chin. Coughing from water, she winced and groaned at the pain in her chest. She was almost near certain that she had at least one broken rib, if not more, from being kicked mercilessly by her captors for information.

Rain Country and Fire Country, for the past nine months, had been warring against one another. The Village Hidden in the Rain decided that they wanted to expand their territory into Fire Country. And since that fateful day nine months ago when Rain Nin infiltrated Fire Country borders and set fire to a village near the border, both Rain Ninja and Leaf Ninja had been engaged in a bloody battle for land.

Sakura had been ordered to a recon mission across enemy lines to gather intelligence on enemy movements. As Sakura and her team of three Chunin were using ninjutsu to gather Intel, her youngest subordinate was caught and engaged in battle. Using radio's she was able to locate him and was joined soon after by her other two subordinates. The four of them engaged the enemy, fighting ruthlessly for their lives and to take back the information they had gathered.

The battle did not last long as Sakura and her three subordinate Chunin were overwhelmed by the enemy rain Nin. Grabbing Sakura by her short pink hair they had brought her to her knees roughly and lifted her face as they killed each of her teammates before her.

"Now, Captain," the man she had come to know as Akuma spat out at her as the man holding her hair behind her roughly pulled her head back, "I think we're do for a chat back at camp."

"Neko, escort our prisoner to her cell and ready the interrogation team." Turning back to face Sakura, Akuma smiled with insanity shining in his eyes, before he turned heal and moved forward to carry out his mission against the Leaf.

Sakura had been beaten, broken and bruised. The Rain interrogation Nin had asked questions to confuse her and manipulate her into giving information on Leaf movements. She had not answered a single question, instead throwing a curse at them after curse.

"Go to hell!" She had snarled, blood dripping out of her nose and lip down her chin. "I won't tell you Shits a damn thing so you might as well kill me!"

But kill her they did not. The man known as Akuma had later entered her holding cell and with his entrance she felt the temperature drop significantly just by one glace at his gleaming eyes.

Sakura had already been kicked and punched and beaten bloody, but when that Demon had put her face first on her stomach against the ground and whispered his plan into her ear of her punishments for each unanswered question, she had shivered in absolute terror at what was coming.

He had asked his first question, "What were your orders and what information have you gathered?"

Sakura stayed silent. She was not a traitor to her Country no matter the consequence. Akuma "tsched", took hold of her pinky and shattered it.

Screams of agony were heard echoing off the walls and out to the encampment. Akuma had continued his psychological and physical attack on her person until every last one of her fingers was a broken mess.

Resting her cheek back against the cold stone floor Sakura breathed shallowly from pain. She did not know how long she had been captive with the enemy. One day? Two? A week? Akuma had left, gleaning no information from her, leaving Sakura a sniveling, crying mess on the stone floor of her prison cell. She had blacked out at one point and just recently welcomed consciousness again.

Why hadn't they killed her yet? She didn't understand why she was still alive. She had watched her team, that she had been responsible for, die right in front of her. The Rain Ninja were a ruthless enemy. They were certainly not known for their mercy. Leaving only one logical reason she was still alive, they needed her alive for something or some purpose.

Sakura wondered what lay ahead of her next. She hadn't talked yet and she certainly held no intentions of talking. Especially after what she had already been through, if she could sanely make it through what she had already experienced, she convinced herself she could do it again… Hopefully.

Light broke the bleak dark that surrounded her as the door to her prison cell was opened. She didn't bother lifting her head; it would hurt too much anyways. She heard footsteps getting closer to her person and she groaned quietly in fear.

"Sakura!" Naruto leaned down gently brushing her pink dirty bangs from the side of her face. She was a bloody mess, he noticed with worry in his eyes. She had gone missing three day's ago along with her team she was captaining as Jonin. She had been posted as MIA (Missing in Action) back at camp and word had been sent to the Hokage Tsunade back at the Leaf.

"Naruto, hurry the fuck up!" Sasuke whispered urgently to his teammate. "What's taking so long?"

Naruto and Sasuke had been sent as ANBU to infiltrate enemy camps and destroy food and water supply, gather information, and check the prison holding for any captives as they moved from enemy encampment to enemy encampment. They were the elite of ninja. Their objective was to be silent, their mission was stealth and their motto was 'we don't even exist.'

"It's Sakura!" Naruto whispered with a touch of panic.

"What dobe?" Sasuke didn't think he heard Naruto right.

"Sasuke!" Naruto scream whispered, "It's Sakura!"

Sasuke quickly left his post of watching for the enemy at the front of the prison and hastened to where he felt Naruto's chakra.

"Fuck." Sasuke's breath cursed. Kneeling on the other side of Sakura from Naruto he felt her pulse and knew she was alive. Sakura moaned, her one good eye attempting to open, her exhaustion preventing her from doing much more.

"We have to get her out of her Teme!" Naruto whispered to his teammate and best friend still verging on panic.

"Calm down Naruto." Sasuke ordered. "Untie her hands, we're taking her with us. I'll carry her and lead, you take rear and watch my back."

Naruto quickly fumbled to untie her hands and gasped when he noticed the odd angles her fingers were pointing.

Sasuke felt for strong enemy chakra throughout the whole encampment and he felt only one that could potentially give them a challenge. He would do his best to lead himself and Naruto away from that particular person. They would now be at a disadvantage carrying Sakura.

"Sasuke," Nartuo eyes were serious, "lets go." He had finished untying Sakura's wrists.

Sasuke lifted Sakura into his arms and held her close to his chest. This was the first time he had seen her in a long time and he was definitely not happy about this reunion. Leading the way, Sasuke glided silently out of the prison and out into the open air. It was no surprise it was raining, after all, this was Rain Country.

Sneaking their way through the enemy encampment, Sasuke and Naruto made their way south back towards Fire Country. Ducking behind tents and small buildings, they made their way quietly to the edge of the Camp.

Sasuke had lost the feeling of the big chakra he had felt for earlier as they had left the prison holding, but quickly dismissed any worry. The ninja had most likely left on a mission, there was no way he could have sensed Sasuke or Naruto. They were too good at what they did.

Just as the two ninja were about to take flight through the trees with chakra gathered to the bottoms of their feet, four enemy Nin surrounded them.

"Well, well," a grisly man with insanity in his eyes grumbled in his rough tenor, "what do we have here? Hmm?"

Sasuke and Naruto stood back to back. Sasuke slowly lowered Sakura and lay her back gently on the forest floor.

"It seems we have a couple intruders come to take away our darling prisoner." The grisly man ground out making each word sound like a threat filled with promise of pain.

"Akuma, what is your order sir." A young ninja barely out of his diapers in Sasuke's opinion, asked of his commander.

The man now identified as Akuma smiled broadly staring straight into Sasuke's onyx eyes. "Your pink chit was quite the screamer."

Naruto fists clenched and he started to shake in anger. "Stay calm Naruto." Sasuke muttered quietly, his eyes still trained on Akuma, his peripheral keeping aware of the other three. He could tell by their Chakra who the real threat was, and it wasn't the wet diapers that surrounded them. No, it was the grisly man in front of them that would be the challenge. He had insanity glinting in his eyes. This was a man who had seen and been through one to many wars. He was dangerous.

"She begged for mercy as I broke her," Akuma continued with excitement, "she begged and sobbed and screamed and asked for death as I tortured her. She's weak." Akuma licked his lips as he fed himself excitement with each word he directed at Sasuke and Naruto.

Screaming, Naruto could take no more filthy words about _his_ Sakura. He charged forward as Sasuke screamed at him to stop.

Sasuke, knowing that Naruto had reached his emotional capacity frowned and engaged the other three Rain ninja as Naruto dealt with Akuma. Naruto was annoying. He was great to have as a partner most of the time, but it was times like this when he lost it that made Sasuke wish he could knock his friend upside the head just to beat some common sense into him.

Akuma had been baiting them for sure and Naruto, the idiot that he was, had fallen for it. Now, Naruto being emotionally charged and not thinking, Sasuke had to deal with what was left of the mess. He had to take out three Ninja on his own, protect an unconscious Sakura and keep himself alive and uninjured. He was going to kill Naruto when they got back to camp.

Sharingan activated, Sasuke used his Katana to sliced open the neck of the first Rain Nin. The other two seeing how easily he had taken out their teammate, held back in a deadlock glare with the Uchiha.

The next one ran at him, Sasuke plunged forward with his Katana again and when he hit his target he was met with a puff of white smoke revealing the enemy Nin to have used a replacement jutsu.

Growling, the other came at him and Sasuke decided it was time to use his genjutsu. The ninja in front of him screamed and fell to his knees and just as Sasuke finished with him by plunging his Katana through his heart, he felt the other enemy ninja chakra coming at him from behind.

Turning with inhuman speed, Sasuke sliced up and his last enemy fell to the ground at his feet bleeding out rapidly from his sliced torso. Stepping over the body, Sasuke approached where he had lay down Sakura and picked her up again, nestling her back to his chest.

Naruto was no longer in sight and had taken off into the brush with Akuma. Gathering Chakra to his feet, Sasuke jumped forward into the forest after Naruto and Sakura's tormentor.


	2. Chapter 2: Self Reflection

_Story Title:_ Trading Yesterday

_Chapter Title:_ Self Reflection

_Author:_ Dobbygrl

_Type:_ Continuous

_Rating:_ M (rated for violence and language)

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Naruto, though it would be nice yeah?

_Summary:_ AU: Konoha is at war with Rain Country. Sakura is captured on a mission gone wrong. She is tortured, beaten and bloodied when she is discovered by two unlikely heroes. "Hope Begins in the dark, the stubborn hope that if you just show up and try to do the right thing, the dawn will come." Sasu/Saku.

~ Quote by Anne Lemott

* * *

"Bastard!" Naruto growled after his enemy. "Get back here!"

Naruto jumped lithely from tree to tree as he continued his pursuit of Akuma through the forest near the border of Rain and Fire country. Naruto knew that this enemy was smart; he had separated him from Teme after all. He knew this Akuma had a plan and he was anxious to figure out what it was.

Naruto suddenly stilled on the tree branch that he had landed on. Akuma had suddenly disappeared. He could have sworn that he had been right in front him just moments before.

Pushing out his ninjutsu senses to feel for Akuma's presence, he wasn't surprised when he didn't feel anything. Next, Naruto decided to concentrate chakra to his nose and ears, smelling and listening for anything that could give the enemy away.

Sensing movement behind, Naruto spun swiftly catching the single Kunai in his hand and immediately flinging it back to where it had come from. He heard a thud as the Kunai he had tossed passed through brush and made contact with a tree trunk.

Staying alert, Naruto crouched low on his branch for balance and preparation for the next attack. Movement from his right forced him to jump straight up and attach his feet to the tree standing sideways with his stomach towards the ground. Naruto's head was raised facing his enemy as multiple kunai collided against the branch below him that he had only moments before been crouched on.

"Finally decided to come out of hiding." Naruto stated as he and his enemy made glaring eye contact. Ready to take advantage of Akuma's position, Naruto jumped down grabbing a Kunai embedded in the branch and rushed forward performing a Kage Bunshin. Five different Naruto charged Akuma with lethal intent.

Engaging in taijutsu, Akuma lashed out with his weapon of choice, Kamas. Each large hand gripping a Kama tightly, he sliced and slashed his way through the four replicated Naruto and just as he was about to strike down the real one, Naruto replicated again pushing himself, with himself, out of harm.

Landing some distance away on his feet facing Akuma, Naruto growled to himself frustrated that his first attack didn't accomplish what he had intended.

"That was a nice technique," Akuma's rough voice ground out through heavy breathing, "but unfortunately," he grinned, "it won't be enough to even touch me."

Taking the aggressive lead now, Akuma rushed forward with Kamas in hands. Naruto quickly gripped two kunai, sliding them from his waist weapons pouch and met Akuma's weapons with his own.

Darting around the perimeter to strike and dodge each attack while keeping aware for any potential opening, Naruto began formulating a plan. But as each of Akuma's attacks pressed forward pinning Naruto into a corner of thick tree, Naruto couldn't find an opening to perform his ninjutsu. Everything was happening too quickly.

Back pressed up against a tree fifty or sixty feet above ground, Naruto struggled to hold the much larger man from slicing open his neck as he held his Kunai again deadlocked with the Kamas.

"Any last words Leaf shit?" Akuma ground out; his eyes glinting with the excitement of knowing he had won and being only moments from slicing open his enemy and spilling his blood.

Naruto's eyes widened into saucers when blood splashed his face, his mouth partly held open in stunned surprise. Falling forward, Akuma's Kamas fell to the ground as his knees buckled to the branch and his head lulled forward against Naruto's middle.

Comprehension dawned then and Naruto's mouth clenched shut as he shoved the dead Rain ninja with a Kunai sticking out of the back of his head down to a sixty foot drop.

"Teme!" Naruto growled in anger, "I was just about to finish his sorry ass. What the hell was that for? Mind your own damn business and stop acting so cool."

"Hn" and a smug smile were the only answer he received from his teammate carrying a pink ragged mess.

Staring at his blond teammate for a moment longer, he turned to the bundle in his arms. "We need to make it back to base quickly. If any of the bodies are discovered we'll be followed."

Nodding, Naruto used his black ANBU issued cuff to wipe some of the enemy's blood from his face. "You really are a bastard," Naruto grumbled discontent as he sprang forward heading south.

Pushing forward so he was bounding beside Naruto, Sasuke smirked again at his blond teammate as he moved in front of him, having Naruto take the rear again.

Both Leaf ninja entered camp forty minutes later with exhaustion evident in their faces. They hadn't met any more resistance and the chakra laden run back to camp had been completely uneventful. Looking down to his sore, stiff, and tired arms, Sasuke noted that Sakura was still unconscious. His stomach flipped with nervousness at the thoughts going through his head.

He was worried for her, and glancing up at Naruto, he could see that he was as well. Making their way across the base receiving odd looks from passers every so often, Naruto and Sasuke entered the med tent to find Shizune, the head medic, with another patient.

Glancing up from mending a torn muscle from being stabbed through with a kunai, Shizune gasped at her pink haired friend in the arms of Sasuke Uchiha.

Rushing over to the nearest open table, Shizune directed, "Set her here!"

Sasuke laid her gently as he could against the medical table and stepped back next to Naruto, his face neutral.

Shizune began her inspection of Sakura quickly and the healing process, which would be incredibly draining, began. "Are you just going to stand there and be useless lumps or are you going to go report and do your jobs?" Shizune snapped at the two ANBU before her. When she needed to concentrate, she hated being watched over. "Get out of my tent."

Naruto stepped forward awkwardly, "Um, when will we be able to see Sakura?"

Shizune glared up from her work on Sakura's torso, she needed to get the young woman breathing properly again, and replied curtly with her teeth ground together, "Out. Now."

Turning on his heel, Sasuke exited the med tent and briskly walked to his own-shared tent. He needed a shower and he needed to think. He would report to his command with Naruto later, but right now he needed to get away.

"Teme!" Naruto caught up with him, "where are you going?"

Glancing at Naruto, Sasuke chose not to respond and just kept walking.

"Whatever," Naruto shrugged and turned away from Sasuke heading towards the tent where food was served, "See you later," he mumbled as he walked off in a different direction.

Hot water was streaming down Sasuke's back as he leaned forward, head in his arms, against the tiled wall of the shower stall.

He hadn't seen Sakura in months. And, truthfully, the time he had seen her, he hadn't made any effort to talk or make up with her. Sasuke had been home in Konoha now for four years and he still rarely talked to his old pink haired teammate.

The past four years had really passed by in a blur. He'd battled with Naruto, fought beside Naruto to defeat Uchiha Madara, had seen the downfall of Akasuki, had been reinstated as a ninja of the Leaf, passed through Chunin, Jonin, and ANBU testing with ease and all this accomplished with Naruto by his side. He'd barely spared much thought for Sakura in all this time.

Sure, he'd been busy. And it wasn't like he really cared that much about her in the first place. Sasuke flinched into his arm as the hot water beat his back.

That was a lie; he definitely cared about her, just like he cared about Naruto. They and Kakashi were his precious people. Of course, he would never tell any of them that; never to their face at any rate.

When he had seen Naruto leaning over her in that prison cell his heart had clenched in abject fear. The first thing he remembered himself doing was checking her pulse to make sure she was alive. When he felt her heart beat, his pulse had slowed back to its calm, sedate pace. He had decided to carry her because he wanted to touch her and make sure she was real.

He was a man who had lost everything at such a young age. He had left years ago in hopes of breaking his bonds with these people that he now cared so much for. Caring was hard for him. Itachi had broken him first, and then Orochimaru with his curse seal and lies, and then again Itachi with his lies and deceit, and then just for good measure he had been broken again by Uchiha Madara. He had been such a foolish boy. He knew that now.

Till the day he died and became apart of the dust of the earth, Naruto would be his brother and best friend. While Sasuke had lost hope for himself and his purpose in life, Naruto had never given up on him. That was what had brought him back.

At the time, he didn't understand why the hell the blond freak had cared so much, but looking back now he was so glad that he did. It had saved him.

Sasuke knew that Kakashi and Sakura had been the ones supporting Naruto. He knew that without them, Naruto might not have been able to keep going, keep pursuing him. So Sasuke in turn, cared so much about them, even if they didn't know it. They had been a team back then, and it was that whole team that had brought him back.

Letting a breath out that he hadn't realized he'd been holding, Sasuke looked up into the shower water and let it run down his face and through his black hair.

He didn't want to lose anyone he cared about again. He had already lost so much. He would be there for Sakura when she woke up he decided. He was still busy, but he would make time.

This war between Rain and Fire Country was ridiculous in Sasuke's opinion. It would be over soon and all the Ninja would be making their way back to the Leaf. When he went back with Naruto, he would make more efforts to see Sakura. If he had decided he cared about her, she should know if even just a little, of his affection.

Sasuke would never be able to be open like Naruto could be. He had been through too much and he was just different from the blond. Though, he considered, he could just be himself. She had accepted him before and then again when he had come home, so he knew that she would accept whatever it was he could give her now. If he could give something to Naruto, he could give something to Sakura; they had been teammates after all. And he had never been able to break his bonds.

With determination he turned the shower off, dressed, and marched out into the dreary light rain that was falling from far above. Making his way to the food tent, he found Naruto and silently joined him after getting his own rations from the cook.

Naruto glanced over his shoulder from the other ninja he was in dialogue with and smiled in welcome at Sasuke before turning his attention back to his conversation.

With an upward tilt to his lips, Sasuke leaned forward and tucked into his meal. Things were going to be all right. He was with Naruto, Sakura was alive and would be well soon and, even more, the war would soon be over giving him a chance to make up for lost time. He wasn't going to lose his precious people this time. He would make sure of it.


	3. Chapter 3: Awake

_Story Title:_ Trading Yesterday

_Chapter Title:_ Awake

_Author:_ Dobbygrl

_Type:_ Continuous

_Rating:_ M (rated for violence and language)

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Naruto, though it would be nice yeah?

_Summary:_ AU: Konoha is at war with Rain Country. Sakura is captured on a mission gone wrong. She is tortured, beaten and bloodied when she is discovered by two unlikely heroes. "Hope Begins in the dark, the stubborn hope that if you just show up and try to do the right thing, the dawn will come." Sasu/Saku.

~ Quote by Anne Lemott

* * *

"Will you just sit still for one minute!" a piercing voice echoed through Sakura's sensitive ears.

"Genma! I swear to all the gods that if you don't let me get this needle in your shoulder I'll be sticking it up where the sun doesn't shine." The female voice growled apparently frustrated.

"Shizune. Can I call you Shizune; great!" a much deeper voice replied as Sakura's eyes fluttered open. "Is this really necessary?"

The sound of shuffling feet resonated off of the tent walls, "What's necessary is that you sit your ass down now and let me inject the hepatitis b vaccine you ungrateful piece of..."

"But if you'd just listen!" the male voice, Genma, rose in volume right before an extremely feminine shriek was emanated by the lone male inhabitant of the medical tent.

"Really now Genma, was that so terrible you had to go and alert the whole base that you're a pussy?" Shizune responded with dry impatience.

Sakura eyes roamed her surroundings as she distinctly heard Genma whine something about 'being afraid of needles'. The last she remembered she had been lying face down in an enemy cell, but looking around and judging by the conversation going on outside her sheet barrier, she was definitely not with the enemy any longer.

Sakura wiggled her toes and attempted the same with her fingers before a sharp pain caught her breath letting a soft moan escape her parted lips.

"Sakura!" Shizune exclaimed as soon as she heard a sharp intake of breath behind the sheet she had hung for privacy around Sakura's makeshift bed on the ground.

"Alright Genma, that's enough of you! Out of my tent before I decide to put another needle through your sensitive skin."

"Aw, come on Shizune." Genma whined. "Come to my tent later yeah? I promise I'll be good." Genma winked as he was shoved from the tent. "If you change your mind…"

"It was that kind of behavior that got you sent to my med tent in the first place you pervert. Now if you don't mind, I have a much more important patient then you," as Genma's mouth widened in protest Shizune replied quickly, "who needs my attention. I don't want to see you here again Genma and close your mouth, it's not very becoming."

Smirking, Shizune turned back inside her tent and walked purposefully towards where Sakura lay. Gently pushing the sheet back to see Sakura, Shizune bent onto her knees beside her patient.

"How are you feeling?"

Looking up from where she was still laying on her back, Sakura stared at her mentor and friend, "Where am I?"

Smiling faintly and letting go of a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding, Shizune replied with relief at her friend's awareness, "You are back at base. Two ANBU rescued you three days ago."

Sakura was faintly overwhelmed with just being awake and being somewhere completely unexpected. She had dreamed about Naruto and Sasuke, which to Sakura was strange since she rarely saw them at all in the last two years.

"I've mended as much as I can for now. If you try and sit up you'll probably have some pain in your chest from deep tissue bruising, but it won't be crippling." Shizune began her medical report.

"Also, I wasn't able to heal your fingers because of exhaustion. I figured I could get to them later so I just re-set the bones." Finishing her assessment of Sakura's condition Shizune added, "All life threatening injuries, save for your possible concussion which will only heal with time, have been healed. I'm sure you'll find bruises, but either you can heal those when your fingers recover or you can heal the natural way and not waste Chakra and energy on the small things."

Stiffly lifting her elbows beneath her body, Sakura slowly moved into a sitting position on her make shift bed. Covers sliding down her body to rest in her lap rumpled, Sakura stared at her hands.

"Can you heal these now?" Sakura asked gingerly giving her hands over to Shizune.

Sakura was in a small state of shock. She didn't know what she did to deserve being saved and rescued from the cruel enemy, but she was sure grateful none-the-less.

"Of course I can." Bending forward Shizune began her last healing on Sakura's broken fingers.

Time passed slowly as Shizune worked on Sakura's hands. She was nervous with Sakura's behavior. Sakura was usually carefree and jovial; it was always how she presented herself unless of course she was working. Sakura wasn't working though, Shizune noted, and that alone made Sakura's behavior unnerving.

"Shizune!" Cried a gravely male voice from the opening flap of the tent.

Cursing, Shizune let go of her concentration healing and turned to face the loud intruder.

"Naruto! Didn't I tell you to get lost the last time I saw you?" Shizune growled.

"Naruto!" Sakura cried from her position on the floor pushing herself up slowly with one fully healed hand.

Striding forward carelessly Naruto embraced Sakura with a crushing bear hug. "Ow, ow, Naruto! That hurts!" Sakura whined her excitement disappearing just as quickly as it had come. "How did you know I was here?"

Letting go of Sakura and moving back a step he replied, "Of course I knew you were here! Me and the Bastard rescued you Sakura!"

Sakura's green eyes widened as water started to gather at their base. "Aw, come on Sakura. Don't cry! You're safe now. Teme and I would never let anything happen to you!" Naruto grinned his toothy face and lifted his thumb in the air as a sign of success.

A broken laugh escaped Sakura as tears started to fall down her pale cheeks. "I thought you both were a dream." Sakura whisper voice admitted, her grateful smile not leaving her pastel dry lips.

Naruto's suspended hand in the air moved awkwardly behind this head to scratch the back of his neck. He was uncomfortable and didn't know what to do with Sakura's emotions.

Naruto considered himself fairly simple. Sure, he definitely had had pain in his life and to certain extents still did. Pain was just something that Naruto wouldn't let take over his life. He liked being happy and making other people happy. He cared about his friends with all of who he was, but put him in a situation that required anything deeper then punching sense into someone and he really was uncomfortable.

"Uh…"

"Thank you Naruto." Sakura smiled at her blond friend wiping away her tears with her good hand.

"Sure." Naruto mumbled lowering his hand back to his side and glancing at Sakura with unsure squinted blue eyes.

"Naruto," a deep voice brusquely entered the now awkwardly quiet tent of three, "I swear to god if you leave me like that again with Mei and Lee I'm going to knock you so hard it will make your ancestors dizzy."

Not even turning to face the new guest of the med tent Naruto shrugged with indifference, "Whatever bastard, I'm not going to pussy foot with a bunch of love sick girls. That's your problem, not mine."

"Tch" was all that Sasuke deemed worthy to reply as he pushed open the tent flap only to be met with emerald green eyes.

Realizing he had stopped when he entered the tent and everyone was looking at him, Sasuke straightened and acknowledged, "Sakura."

"Sasuke," Sakura openly stared at Sasuke. She hadn't seen him in so long and seeing him now made her realize how much she had achingly missed him. She would never tell him that though. Especially since he never seemed to notice her. What was he doing here anyways, Sakura wondered.

"That is enough!" Shizune exclaimed suddenly breaking the tension in the tent. "I've had it. I kicked you two out days ago. What are you doing back? This is the medical tent, a place for people who are injured or dying, not for visitors or two idiot ANBU who don't understand the meaning of no."

"Shizune," Naruto whined. Shizune was hearing a lot of whining, she noted to herself.

"How are you feeling, Sakura?" Sasuke cut through the arguing giving way to tension in the tent again.

Still having not taken her eyes off of his silhouette, Sakura could not find her voice to reply. It had been months since Sakura had seen Sasuke, let alone talked with him, Sakura was confused, tired, and annoyed for as much as she was joyful that he was noticing her finally.

"Sakura will be fine Sasuke. One more hand to heal and all she'll be walking out of here with are sore muscles and bruises. I am one of the best medics." Shizune mistook Sasuke's question directed at her medical talent and not Sakura's well being. After all, everyone knew that Sasuke didn't ask about anyone other then perhaps Naruto. He just didn't seem to care about much. It was a difficult place to be for a ninja, Shizune could sympathize.

"I was asking Sakura," Sasuke glared at Shizune who momentarily was shocked into silence.

Finding Sakura's gaze again he looked at her pointedly as if to urge her into confession.

"I'll be fine. Thank you for asking Sasuke." Sakura replied politely meeting his aristocratic black eyes. But to herself she wondered 'Would she be fine?' The team she was leading had been killed; she had been tortured for information; and as a leader and Jonin she had pretty much failed her duty. She had a lot to face up to. 'No, things were not fine, but eventually,' Sakura thought, 'and hopefully, they would be.'

Nodding his head in acceptance of Sakura's answer, Sasuke turned his face to Naruto who was staring at him with his mouth open.

"You look like an idiot, idiot." Sasuke smirked at Naruto. Settling his face back to his stoic grimace Sasuke continued, "We've got a mission, or have you forgotten." Turing on his heal, Sasuke excited just as quickly as he had entered the med tent leaving a sputtering Naruto to mutter a quick 'goodbye Shizune, see you later Sakura' as he hurried to catch up with his best friend and teammate.

Still staring at the tent flap Shizune openly questioned, "I never thought he talked that much?"

Sakura was still staring at the tent flap as it settled still again before turning to face Shizune. "Can you finish my other hand, it ache's."

"Oh! Of course Sakura, I'm sorry I forgot with the interruptions." Having Sakura sit on a med table in the open tent because she was now standing, Shizune began healing again.

Sakura's pink bangs covered her eyes as she stared down at the green chakra that flowed around her broken fingers. She hadn't seen Sasuke in so long or even heard his voice. He was still beautiful. He would always be beautiful to Sakura.

When he had left as a boy she had been utterly crushed. She still remembered confessing her love to him and only receiving in return a simple 'thank you.' That moment had meant the world to her, but it wasn't enough.

Sasuke could never give her enough. She understood though. He had more important things then her-even as just a friend.

Sakura may have used to been a selfish lovesick girl, but now she was ok just being Sakura-A young woman who may not be seen by the man she always loved as a child, but a woman who could deal with reality and accept life and everything that came with it as is.

Sakura didn't consider herself exceptionally strong emotionally or physically. She knew she was smart and very bright, but she was learning rather quickly just how vulnerable she really was. Being a leader was not only hard work, but it was hard, period.

She would always have to live with those three deaths of her subordinates, her teammates. She didn't want to be like Kakashi who mourned the dead every day, but she certainly didn't want to be a person who forgot the dead. She would learn this lesson and it was a difficult one to learn, but it was one she needed to learn to grow.

"The commander will want your report as soon as you're physically and mentally able." Shizune's voice cut into her thoughts.

"Hm." was the only reply that Sakura's clouded mind could think to impart as she continued her perusal of the green chakra healing her pinky.

Finishing the healing, Shizune looked up at Sakura and forced her green eyes to stare into her own. "You're acting strange Sakura."

"Am I?" Sakura responded curiously lacking emotion.

"I don't know what happened and I'm not going to ask. This is war and we all are dealt our cards. You were dealt yours and let me tell you it wasn't pretty piecing you back together." Pausing her speech Shizune lowered her eyes back to Sakura's now healed hand, "I do know one thing though Sakura; war doesn't last forever. I've lived through enough of them to know."

"Thank you, Shizune." Sakura said as a tear dropped from her chin into her lap. Gripping Shizune's hand fiercely and squeezing Sakura didn't know if she could let go and if she could, she didn't know if she wanted to.

Stroking a hand into Sakura's dirty pink hair Shizune whispered quietly, "This will be over soon. I promise. We'll go home soon." Shizune couldn't decide if what she was saying was for Sakura's benefit or for her own. She had seen more than enough bloody and dead bodies of her comrades then she cared to have ever seen.

But with war came suffering and pain. For a ninja, these things were inescapable. To be a ninja meant that not only were you giving away your life to protect your country, but also you were giving away your sanity to protect the ones you loved most.

Standing, Shizune backed away from her pink haired friend. They were like sisters; they had studied under the same Master and loved her each just as fiercely. Shizune cared for the young woman in front of her as if she were her own blood. They didn't always see eye to eye in life, but no one ever agrees solidly on everything. People aren't perfect, it's just fact.

"I'm going to go get lunch, I'm exhausted."

Sakura's head still facing down, her face shaded with her hair, nodded.

"I'll bring you back something, you haven't eaten in three days. You should be thirsty too. I forced liquids down your throat while you were unconscious, but you should drink more anyways. You know how tolling healing can be on the body." Shizune instructed.

Nodding again in submission, Sakura finally looked up and met Shizune's eyes, "Thank you again Shizune. Really."

Sakura's eyes were dry, Shizune noted when she saw her face, and there was something in her green eyes that she couldn't name. Some emotion…

"And you're right." Sakura's fists clenched hard in her lap. "War doesn't last forever."

* * *

AN: Thank you so much for the feedback everyone! I'm really enjoying writing this story and you all make the process that much more fun. I want to do a special shout out to Reviewer **Lady Rini** for your encouraging and helpful reviews! I seriously almost used your idea from the first review you left. :D

I'll be doing a shout out to one or two reviewers every chapter I write because I really enjoy your feedback and I want to let you know how much! So, hope you enjoyed this chapter and until next time...Jana.


	4. Chapter 4: Home

_Story Title:_ Trading Yesterday

_Chapter Title:_ Home

_Author:_ Dobbygrl

_Type:_ Continuous

_Rating:_ M (rated for violence and language)

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Naruto, though it would be nice yeah?

_Summary:_ AU: Konoha is at war with Rain Country. Sakura is captured on a mission gone wrong. She is tortured, beaten and bloodied when she is discovered by two unlikely heroes. "Hope Begins in the dark, the stubborn hope that if you just show up and try to do the right thing, the dawn will come." Sasu/Saku.

~ Quote by Anne Lemott

* * *

The moonlight shined brightly off of the windows of little shops and kiosks as Sakura made her way down the dark streets of Konoha.

Glancing over her shoulder briefly at the rustle of movement from behind, Sakura realized she had been spooked by the wind and her extra sensitive perception. Continuing down the packed dirt road before her, she made her way towards the Hokage tower.

Time had passed quickly since her release from the med tent back at the Rain Country border. Shizune had seen to it that she was physically and mentally stable before sending her to report to her commanding officer. Instead of the reprimand she had assumed was coming, Sakura was surprised when she was instead exonerated for her courage in the face of extreme odds. She would be receiving one of the highest awards for Ninja 'in recognition of her valor, fortitude, and professionalism, despite sustaining severe injuries during active duty.'

Sakura stopped in the dark road, the street lamp light flickering as she looked at her reflection in the kiosk window. Green eyes roaming her own form, Sakura stared scrutinizing at her disheveled appearance.

Her hair had grown out to touch the back of her shoulders and her bangs parted to each side of her face reaching almost to the tip of her nose in length. Her face was gaunt with a permanent frown creasing her pale red lips, standing out in contrast with her even paler skin.

Sakura lifted one of her slender hands to run it through her hair hoping it would do something other then lay flat. She was about to see Lady Tsunade for the first time in a very long while and she didn't want the first thing she said to be about how she looked. 'But perhaps,' Sakura thought as her hand fell back down to rest at her side, 'it was unavoidable.'

Sakura's eyes raked further down her body slowly taking herself in. She hadn't bothered to look at herself in months and was now beginning to wonder how no one noticed the drastic changes in her appearance; she looked thin, really thin. She remembered caring so much about the way she looked just before she was deployed, she couldn't remember when it was that she stopped caring. Was it before or after her capture? Did it matter either way?

Her green vest dressed across her shoulders unzipped revealing the tight black long sleeve shirt that covered her from just below her neck in a round circle down to where her top met the rim of her black leggings.

Sakura slightly bent one leg leaning on the other and turned to her side to see her profile from a different angle. She wasn't impressed. Shrugging her shoulders to herself as she stared at her own green eyed reflection, Sakura turned her head away and started down the dirt road again guided by moonlight and flickering lights.

It was late and well passed midnight. Sakura had just entered through Konoha gates and reported in to the Chunin guarding the post. All ninja returning from war were to check in at the gate and would be further instructed as to their next assignment in a timely fashion. In the mean time-meaning the time it took to organize and regroup all ninja into some sort of uniformed fashion-it was suggested that one enjoy themselves as much as possible and celebrate Konoha's success.

Sakura had come in with a small team of Jonin and Chunin. The others had all dispersed as soon as they were through the gates and checked in, but Sakura had special instructions and summons to the Hokage tower as soon as she entered the village.

Sighing as she stared down at her dirty toes poking through her sandaled feet as each foot pounded against the ground, Sakura was lost in thought. The war was finally over and it was such a great relief. It had a devastating toll not just on her, but also on the morale of everyone. With every war you lost a little bit of yourself, and though this wasn't the first war she had played an active role in, it was definitely the first war she had been a lead in.

Sakura was uncertain if she liked being a leader with the great amount of responsibility that came with it, but she knew that she would never chose to go back to her previous position. Though it was painful and deaths under your own command came at a heavy cost to yourself emotionally, it was definitely worth it. Those under her looked up to her and respected her. She liked the respect, but most of all, she really liked the relationship she shared with those under her.

Sakura was at times, their babysitter and that part at least was annoying, but at other times, the times that were most worth it, she was the person they looked up to and trusted with their lives. It was a powerful and heady feeling that came with heavy responsibility, but it was definitely worth it to see every one of her comrades fighting by her side for the same-shared belief and with the same Will of Fire burning in their eyes

Sakura's hand hesitated on the knob to the door that would open to the Hokage office. Should she go in, it was extremely late or early however one wished to look at it. Sakura was also nervous and anxious to see Tsunade her mentor and head of command. It had been almost a full year since she last saw her, 'would their relationship be different,' Sakura thought nervously as she bit her lower lip.

Gathering her courage, Sakura twisted the knob and pushed the door open. Upon entering Sakura's eyes were forced to adjust from the lighted hallway of the Hokage tower to the dark office. There was no light shining except for the stream of moonlight pooling over the lone figure in the room sprawled drooling on the desk in the middle of the room.

Sakura's rigid frown slowly morphed into a light smile with the slightest upturn of her pale red lips. 'Lady Tsunade hadn't changed much,' Sakura's inner thoughts perused.

Softly shutting the door behind her, Sakura tiptoed towards her Master and lightly touched her shoulder to shake her awake.

"Shisho," Sakura's voice rang against the walls as her arm shook to wake her teacher.

"Mmmm," was Tsunade's grunt reply.

Pulling her arm back, Sakura took a step back from the Lady Tsunade's desk.

"I'll just come back later then," Sakura's voice firmly stated in the quiet dark room, "though if your going to summon me the moment I am to return, one would think you'd at least be awake to greet me." Sakura's eyes drifted from Tsunade's limp form to the walls, her lips pursed.

Tsunade's head shot up in recognition of that smart-ass tone that only one person in the world dared use with her. "Sakura!"

"Jeez Shisho, I thought you'd never wake up." Sakura smiled, her green eyes meeting gold.

Standing with hurried movement Tsunade passed around her desk and embraced the young woman standing in front of her. It had been a long time and Tsunade had greatly missed her confidant.

Holding Sakura's face in her hands Tsunade looked over her pupil hard. Her lips were downturned into a grimace as she evaluated the health of one of her most precious people.

Sakura stood awkwardly, her arms limp at her side and her own face masked with a blank frown in the surrounding darkness.

"You look terrible." Tsunade stated factually.

"I knew you would say that."

"I've heard everything." Tsunade reported.

"Is that supposed to be surprising? You're the Hokage."

Tsunade's frown hardened. "You were an idiot!" She growled. "How are you doing?" Her voice softened in the next breath.

"I've been better," Sakura's shoulders shrugged non-committal, her vest rustling lightly against her under-shirt.

There were a million things that Tsunade and Sakura both wanted to say to each other, but they were things that would never be said. 'I've missed you—I know, I've missed you too—I was worried about you—I was worried about me too.' Instead they just stared into one another's eyes and all those things that would never be said passed between them unuttered.

Stepping back and letting her arms drop to her side, Tsunade moved back behind her desk and plopped ungracefully into her large Hokage chair.

"Well…" Tsunade started unsure.

"Was there a reason I was summoned or are you just going to sit there and stare at the floor?" Sakura said petulantly to her elder.

Growling Lady Tsunade's gold eyes met green, "Is that any way to talk to the Hokage you insufferable brat? I thought I beat some respect into you?"

A soft smile graced Sakura's lips as she stared back at Lady Tsunade, "Of course, Shisho," Sakura bowed to the waist, "forgive me, I meant no disrespect." Her eye's gleamed mischievously implying the opposite.

"Humph," Tsunade's own lips turning again into another smile of her own, "I have things to discuss with you, but that can wait for another, more appropriate time." Tsunade's smile reverted back to a frown as she changed to glared at Sakura. "Do you realize what time it is? How could you interrupt the sleep of your poor old Sensei?"

The beginning of a growl was emerging in Sakura's throat and haughty words on the tip of her tongue when she was interrupted from responding by the 'tap tap' on the giant window behind Tsunade and her desk.

Two very familiar faces were standing on the roof just outside the office waiting to be let in. "Naruto…How many times have I told you to use the door? This is the kind of crap I get for letting you spend too much time with Kakashi." Tsunade grumbled openly as she slid open the window to her office.

"Thanks Granny!" Naruto cheerfully greeted as he and Sasuke gracefully stepped into the Hokage's office.

"Show some respect!" Tsunade snapped at him moving back to sit lumped in her big Hokage chair and crossing her arms under her voluptuous chest.

"Haha! You look old Granny-Tsunade!" Naruto smiled stupidly at his Hokage.

The vain in Lady Tsunade's forehead twitched, as did her left eye as she glared threateningly at Naruto.

"Good morning, Sakura." Sasuke inclined towards her, his onyx eyes greeted green.

"Uhh," was Sakura's intelligent reply as she stared back at his blank, unreadable, and very handsome face.

"Sakura!" Naruto loudly said, his focus switching from Hokage Tsunade to Sakura, "I didn't see you! How are you?"

"If you wish to exchange idle chat, my office is not the place for such trivialness." Tsunade continued to glare at the blond standing in front of her and switched it pointedly to Sasuke as well.

"Um, Shisho, I'll return at another time, it seems you have more pressing matters." Sakura said to her mentor. She was tired and had just arrived back to the village; she definitely needed some shut-eye and maybe even a very long, scorching hot bath to relax her tired body and soul.

"Yes," Tsunade confirmed, her voice professional, "I'll summon you when I have more time. For now, you are dismissed."

"Yes Ma'am." Sakura bowed and just before she was about to turn heel and exit from the doorway she had entered, a voice stopped her.

"Sakura, I will walk you home." Sasuke had not once taken his eyes off her from the time he had entered the small office and noticed she was there.

Shocked and eyes wide with Sasuke's unexpected interruption, Sakura's mouth just hung open emitting non-committal strangled noises.

Sasuke hadn't seen Sakura since that day they had both been shoved from the Medical tent again. It had been months since then and in that time both he and Naruto had been involved in several missions and engaged the enemy Rain Ninja. Their particular efforts in sabotage and information gathering had played a major role in the surrender of Rain and Konoha success. They were heroes.

"Lady Hokage, if I have your permission, I request to safely see Sakura to her home."

"That's completely unnecessary Shish.." Sakura's desperate and fearful voice argued.

With eyebrows raised well into the center of where her forehead usually sat Lady Tsunade replied, "Permission granted Uchiha. I have things to discuss anyways with Naruto alone. Report back to me as soon as your mission is complete."

With a slight tilt to his stiff neck, Sasuke responded, "Understood."

Naruto's eyes were narrowed and glancing back and forth between Granny-Tsunade, Sakura and Sasuke. He didn't think he'd missed anything, but the odd request and tension in the room could not be mistaken. He was definitely confused.

Sasuke stalked across the room, bowed to the Hokage and then marched out of the open door that Sakura had been holding open the entire time.

Sakura was in a state of shock. 'What the hell just happened?' She thought to herself in amazement.

Glancing once more to Tsunade who had already turned her attention onto Naruto, Sakura moved forward out the office and into the hallway shutting the door softly behind her.

Glancing up from the floor where she had trained her eyes, Sakura locked eyes with Sasuke who was leaning casually against the opposite wall with his arms crossed.

He gave her a look that simply communicated, 'well are you going to walk or do I have to threaten force you idiot.'

Sakura dropped her eyes back to the floor and started moving her legs 'one foot in front of the other,' she continually repeated to herself.

Sasuke pushed back against the wall and fell in step with Sakura's hurried pace. Sasuke looked at her, reveling in her appearance and judging it. "How have you been?" he mono-toned. He was pretty certain he knew the answer; she looked like hell.

"Fine," was her curt response.

Silence descended on their walk together and the tension between them thickened, at least in Sakura's mind.

"One usually returns a polite question with another, equally polite question." Sasuke deadpanned staring straight ahead focusing on something in the distance.

"How have you been, Sasuke," Sakura ground out through clenched teeth. She was annoyed. Very annoyed. He was making her uncomfortable and he was doing it on purpose! She was tired, no, she was exhausted, and a war had just ended for gods-sake! Why was he making fun of her unspoken but obviously still present attraction towards him? She knew he didn't like her, he had made that perfectly clear since they were twelve, then again when he almost killed her during his trip into psycho-ness, and then again when he returned and didn't even give her the time of day.

She remembered multiple times when she, Naruto, and Sasuke would be together and he would never even say a word. She couldn't help herself, she liked him and she always would. But that didn't mean he had to make fun of her for it! 'Why now all of the sudden? What had she done to deserve this at one of her lowest points?' She ranted inwardly.

The two ninja continued walking down the slowly lightening streets of Konoha hearing the twitter and tweeting songs of the indigenous birds.

Sasuke's onyx eyes glanced to Sakura trying to understand the grumbling in her voice, "Fine." Was his gregarious response.

Silence pursued again enveloping them as they turned down a different street towards Sakura's parents home. She still lived with them because she didn't see the point in paying for an apartment she would barely use. Better to have free rent for now and save money, than waste it on a frivolous idea of independence. She had enough independence anyways; she had been gone for so long at war, they would very excited to see her.

Coming up to the door of her home on the familiar street that she hadn't seen in so long, Sakura sighed in relief. She was home; really home.

Upon reaching the front door, Sakura turned sideways to face Sasuke and he did the same, "Well, mission complete," Sakura brashly stated, looking into his eyes, lacking much of her emotion she was so known for. She just didn't have energy after so much had happened and especially no energy for Sasuke.

"Right," was all he said as he looked back at her, no expression on his placid face.

"So…You can go report to Tsunade now." Sakura supplied for him because he didn't seem to be moving or doing much of anything she thought he should do.

"Right," was the same annoying response Sasuke gave, with the same annoying emotionless voice and serene handsome face.

Raising her eyebrows when he still hadn't moved from staring across from her, Sakura put her hands on her hip as an emotional signal of keeping her distance and barriers up from the young man standing not so far across from her.

"Well?" She asked impatiently.

Sasuke raised his hand and gently pushed a strand of hair that had fallen into Sakura's face behind her ear, his fingers gently brushing her cheek as his arms fell back to his side.

"It was good to see you again." Sasuke said. "Naruto and I were really worried about you."

Sakura didn't know what to say or do in response so all she did was stand there, her arms fell back to her side limply and her eyebrows were creased in confusion.

"You should train with us sometime now that we're all back for a while." Sasuke invited.

"I don't understand," Sakura's eyebrow crease fell and she sighed out in exhaustion.

Sasuke shrugged, "There's really nothing to understand Sakura," Sasuke replied, "We're a team, even if not legitimately right now, we'll always be a team." He stated matter-of-fact.

"But…" Sakura tried to reason.

"We'll see you later Sakura. Like you said, mission accomplished."

And with that, just as her eyes had seen him standing there one moment, the next he was no longer there. She hadn't even seen him move.

Shaking her pink haired head, Sakura opened the door to her home and to parents who she had not seen in an inordinate amount of time. She was back in Konoha. For how long she couldn't be sure, but for now at least she could relax and find a little piece of herself that had been missing during the war.

* * *

AN: Thank you so much to all of you who left reviews and all of those who have added my story to your favorites or story alert! You guys really make my day. :) And I'm glad people are enjoying the story, because like I said before, I really enjoy writing it. Shout out and thanks to: **SasuSakuKawai**, **call me alessandra**, **Nightwish635**, **Lady Rini**, and **Angelndevil1**. Thank you for your reviews and I really appreciate the feedback! Hope all of you have a lovely day! Now its off to bed for me; work in the morning *gags* (ps: sorry for the late update, baby nieces being born, increasing work schedule and other writing projects get in the way sometimes, but I'll try and post again by the end of next week!) ~ Dobby


	5. Chapter 5: Moving Forward

_Story Title:_ Trading Yesterday

_Chapter Title:_ Moving Forward

_Author:_ Dobbygrl

_Type:_ Continuous

_Rating:_ M (rated for violence and language)

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Naruto, though it would be nice yeah?

_Summary:_ AU: Konoha is at war with Rain Country. Sakura is captured on a mission gone wrong. She is tortured, beaten and bloodied when she is discovered by two unlikely heroes. "Hope Begins in the dark, the stubborn hope that if you just show up and try to do the right thing, the dawn will come." Sasu/Saku.

~ Quote by Anne Lemott

* * *

The wind rustled gently against Naruto, his loose orange jacket and pants swaying breezily in the autumn afternoon. The old fabric settled still again with the pause in the atmosphere. Breathing out a heavy sigh, Naruto gazed out over the village of Konoha before him sitting high above the villagers on the head of the Yondaime Hokage.

His meeting with Tsunade early that morning had been a heavy one and he wasn't sure he was ready for the responsibility she was offering. Reflecting on the past, Naruto considered himself.

He had done a great many things for the village of Konoha. Made many sacrifices for the sake of those he loved just because he knew he could. He was strong he knew, but he didn't always feel strong. This last war he and Sasuke had worked hard for the sake of Konoha and had been successful. 'Once again,' Naruto thought with a light smile on his lips, 'the great Uzumaki kicks ass! Believe it.'

The sun was falling lower below the trees far in the distance casting an orange glow across the rooftops.

"Yo," came the familiar greeting of one Kakashi-sensei.

Head turning towards the lone figure standing lazily next to his sitting figure, Naruto's blue eyes squinted from the reflection of light off the blue sky above as he observed Kakashi.

"Hi," Naruto grunted in reply, turning his attention back towards the darkening village below him.

"Do you feel ready?" Kakashi's single visible eye stared at Naruto's blond mop of spiky hair.

Naruto shrugged non-committal. He was mulling it over. This was what he had always wanted, wasn't it; to be Hokage. He was nervous though. Naruto had definitely done a great many things for Konoha, but he had also messed up a lot.

He didn't always succeed the first try like Sasuke and he wasn't as smart as Sakura. 'In fact,' Naruto's thoughts continued nervously, 'I'm not a genius like Shikamaru, I don't have as good a nose as Kiba and Akamaru, and I don't have nearly as much youthful passion as Lee and Gai!' Naruto's fists clenched.

"What did your father say to you again?" Kakashi questioned, his own eye now looking bored out onto the village.

Naruto remembered that day he fought Pain very well because it was the first time he had ever met his father. He remembered with a smile the first thing he had done when he figured it out was punch him, and hard too.

"He said he believed in me." Naruto's smile fell with those words uttered from his mouth, giving his muddled brain even more to think about.

Kakashi nodded his head to no one and responded, "I believe in you too Naruto."

Naruto's blue eyes glanced back towards Kakashi's profile trying to decipher what that fully meant.

Noticing Naruto's confusion, Kakashi was very familiar with Naruto's ways, he simplified; "Lady Tsunade wouldn't have asked if you were ready for the transition if she didn't think you were."

Sighing heavily again, Naruto's eyes fell to his fists in his lap as he leaned forward to sit up straight.

"I've wanted this my whole life, Kaka-sensei."

Kakashi's right eye crinkled into some sort of happy face, "I know."

Gathering his legs underneath him, Naruto rose to Kakashi's height and stared. "I guess I'll go inform her I'm ready to be the best damn Hokage this village has ever had." Naruto raised his arms above his head clasping his hands and leaning back to stretch.

"Hmm," Kakashi replied as he slipped out an orange book from his pocket and opened to what Naruto assumed must be a very good page from the cackle behind the mask.

"Eh, pervert." Naruto mumbled lowering his arms and smiling broadly.

"Hmm, what?" Kakashi looked up as if he hadn't heard him, innocence shining enthusiastically in his eye.

"What'll bastard do now that he won't have me as a partner you think?" Naruto's rough voice pondered aloud.

"Hmm, I suppose he'll manage. As far as I know Tsunade already has a mission for him." Kakashi's eye roamed back to his little orange book and Naruto continued to stare at the now shadowed rooftops.

Snorting Naruto scratched his head and glanced at Kakashi, "That was quick. Though I guess the bastard does enjoy his missions…"

Naruto felt a little nostalgic as he imagined he and Sasuke no longer together after so much time over the past four years spent in one another's presence. It had taken so much effort to get Sasuke back, but he supposed life as it was could not last forever. It was time for a new adventure.

"Well," Kakashi started bored, "are you going to go accept your training or should I let her know you're the dolt everyone always thought you were?"

"Is that how you talk to the Hokage Kaka-sensei? Show some respect!" Naruto smile was beaming and toothy as his thumb thudded against his chest. "It would be a shame if you were assigned to a bunch of Genin again, don't you think?"

With that parting and a wink, Naruto bounded off down the Hokage rock heads to the Hokage Tower.

Kakashi slid his orange perverted novel back into his pant pocket, a frown creasing his face underneath his mask.

"I will fail every last one of them." He grumbled wondering why he had passed Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura in the first place. Any more brats like these ones had been and he surely would never make it to forty.

* * *

"Have you heard Sakura?" Ino's voice pierced through Sakura's thoughts as they walked down the blustery dirt streets of Konoha.

Sakura had been in Konoha now coming close to the end of two weeks and it was proving to be a rough transition from wartime mentality to civilian calmness. Life being as cheery and mundane as it was just didn't seem 'normal' to what she was so accustomed to.

"Huh?" Sakura's head turned from staring at her feet to her best friend.

"Sakura, have you been listening to me at all? It's like you're in another world…" Ino finished hoping for some kind of response.

Sakura's head turned back to her feet as the two young women continued walking. 'That was strange,' she thought, 'I wonder why Sasuke asked Tsunade if he could escort me home? ... It was completely unnecessary… and he was being really annoying too!' Sakura scrunched up her face and pursed her lips in concentration and frustration.

"Hello to Forehead! God! You are annoying. I'm trying to tell you something," Ino ranted beside Sakura who still wasn't paying her any attention.

Sakura's scrunched up face fell limp at her next thought, 'and asking me to train with them? And that they were worried?' shaking her head in disbelief Sakura snorted out loud to herself, 'not likely.' She hadn't seen him since the morning she arrived back anyways; words were just words until proved with action.

"Your forehead is so big I'm surprised anyone notices your eyes." Ino started her insults small hoping to get Sakura's attention. "And did you just snort? Jeez, and you call me a pig…"

Ino leaned forward as they walked on, her long blond hair falling sideways over her shoulder dangling in the air, trying to see if Sakura noticed her insults and would react to them. If that didn't work she was unsure of what would.

"Sakura! Wake up!" Ino whined as she continued walking not paying attention to where she was going when she suddenly ran into something, or rather, someone.

"Oh! Sasuke!" Ino looked up at the blank face of the Sharingan Uchiha before her. He looked a mess as far as she was concerned. He always was one to be put together but his current state was bedraggled.

His black ANBU uniform was slashed in various places leaving holes to see pasty white skin and under clothes, his hair messy as usual with a little grime visible from extended time without washing, and he had brown crust on his face and hands. Ino's face scrunched up in disgust as she figured that the brown crust was dried blood that was obviously not his own.

"Um, sorry I guess…" Ino stepped back creating distance between herself and Sasuke. Sakura was still walking forward lost deep in thought and Ino tried to yell at her to get her attention again.

Noticing Ino's unsuccessful attempt to grab Sakura, Sasuke reached out just before she was out of reach and caught her arm, pulling her back towards himself and Ino.

"Whaa…" Sakura's head shot up as she was dragged backwards. Confusion clouding her mind Sakura raised her arm ready to punch the lights out of whatever stupid fool had decided to touch her when her eyes met Onyx.

"Sasuke!" Sakura stated idiotically her arm dropping to her side.

"No duh Sakura." Ino's arm raised to rest on her hip jutting the other side out in a superior posture.

Sasuke's hand was still outstretched and holding onto Sakura's upper arm until the moment he noticed that he hadn't let go and dropped his arm as if it had been scorched by burning coals.

"You look terrible." Ino cheerfully stated, "Are you headed to the Hokage Tower?"

Turning his face away from Sakura, Sasuke looked at Ino with his usual blank face and shrugged non-committal.

"Well, you sure look like that's where you're going. I mean, your clothes are a mess and you have blood on your face." Ino continued. "You look like you just finished a mission."

Sakura stared critically at Sasuke. 'He did look terrible,' Sakura noted, 'terribly handsome…'

Sasuke turned his attention back to Sakura, he was glad to see her. Black eyes locking with green Sasuke asserted bluntly, "You look better."

Sakura's eyes widened and then narrowed. What was that supposed to mean? That the last time he saw her she looked like crap? Even if it was true he wasn't supposed to comment on it!

Sakura's glare was the only thing that acknowledged his statement and an awkward silence descended on the three as the village bustled around them on the dirt streets and the wind wafted through their hair and clothes.

Sasuke stood staring at Sakura trying to figure out why she was looking at him so strangely. She looked like some sort of wild animal ready to strike with her poisonous fangs and he wasn't sure why, was it something he said? Inwardly shrugging, he decided it was time he finish his assignment.

"Hmm," was all he said as he turned away from Sakura and brushed past Ino briskly.

"It was good to see you Sasuke!" Ino hollered and waved to his back. "That was interesting." Ino said turning back to Sakura, hoping she finally had her attention. "What do you think sort of mission he was on?"

Sakura was lost in thought again as she stared at Sasuke's retreating back until she could no longer recognize his figure in the crowded streets.

"I wonder why Naruto wasn't with him," Sakura said more to herself then Ino.

"Yes! Finally!" Ino whooped as she moved back in step with Sakura and they continued on their route. "This is what I've been trying to tell you the whole time Sakura…"

Sakura's head was raised looking at all the passerby's, barely registering anything Ino was saying. She just wasn't that interested.

"…Naruto… Hokage…. just recently…"

Sakura stopped moving suddenly and turned to face Ino, "What did you just say?"

A frustrated growl emitted low from Ino's throat, "I said that it's rumored that Naruto is in training to become the next Hokage."

Sakura's eyes widened in comprehension and her mouth fell open just barely, "Really?" She wanted to be sure that what she just heard was exactly what Ino had said.

"Yes! It's all very exciting really. Though I can't be sure completely," Ino paused thoughtfully, her finger touching her lip as she glanced to the side pondering something, "it's what all the rumor mills are spiting out."

"Hmm," Sakura replied thoughtfully as she turned her head back to her feet to think.

If that's what Ino had heard there was no reason why she shouldn't believe it; it was Ino's job to know everything going on in Kohona. But then, why had Tsunade not mentioned it? The last time she had spoken to her Shisho had been the night she returned and she had mentioned that she had 'things' to discuss with her. Did those things have anything to do with Naruto being the next Hokage?

'Why hadn't Tsunade summoned her to her office yet then to discuss these things with her?' Sakura pursed her lips, 'why was it that she had been home for almost two weeks and not been informed of something so important?'

'And for that matter,' Sakura continued, 'why hadn't Naruto found her to gloat?' She supposed there was always the possibility that he was busy as was Tsunade. A war had just ended and the threats to Konoha were always a never-ending story.

Sighing, Sakura looked up and decided to give Ino her attention, "Sorry Pig, I got lost."

Tearing Ino from her own thoughts, she rolled her eyes at Sakura, "No kidding forehead. I have been trying to get your attention for the last ten minutes." Ino let that sit for a moment before she asked, "What were you thinking about?"

Sakura mulled over what to share and what not to share, she decided on vague, "Oh, nothing much. Just things is all…"

"Ugh, you are so annoying sometimes." Ino replied huffily crossing her arms around her chest.

Sakura and Ino kept pace down the streets, walking through town window-shopping in the warm autumn afternoon discussing nothing of much importance. It was the first time Sakura had seen Ino since she had left for war. It was definitely good to see Ino again, but things had changed. Their relationship would never be what it was. She wasn't sure if it was her that had changed, Ino, or both of them.

Either way, nothing would be as it once was, but she thought determinedly, they would always be close no matter what. Their relationship wasn't a shallow one. They had gone through ups and downs throughout the many years and they would persevere with each other. For as much as they were rivals they were also best friends and sisters.

"Have a good night Forehead! Tell your parents hi for me."

"I will, you do the same pig!" Waving Sakura turned away from Ino and turned the knob of her parent's home. It was late and it was obvious by the lack of lights on in the house that her parents were not awake.

Silently creeping her way down the halls and up the stairs to her room, Sakura softly shut her door.

It had been a long afternoon and though enjoyable, it was tiring. She wasn't yet used to the life she had left many months ago and she supposed that only time would make her proverbial to it again. Shaking out of her day clothes, Sakura quickly swapped into a large t-shirt that was too big on her.

Clicking the switch to her lamp Sakura lay gingerly on her bed and drew the covers over her body. She didn't think she would be able to sleep so she started to count sheep and hope for the best.

'39, 40, 41…' Sakura paused hearing a gentle _thump thump_ outside her window. It sounded like the light pattering of feet, of someone who was trying not to be heard.

Sakura reached under her pillow grabbing a sharp kunai, she was paranoid after the wars she had been in and she couldn't sleep unless she was armed. Slowly stepping out of bed, she crouched low as the soft pattering drew nearer to her window. Sakura opened it slowly, standing off to the side, her kunai at the ready when all of the sudden she was thrown back slamming her head into the wall as a figure inhumanly sped though it.

"Sasuke?" Sakura gasped as she rubbed the back of her head in an effort to stop the aching pain while she sat sprawled on the floor.

"We are being summoned to the Hokage tower, I was instructed to inform you on my way." Sasuke stopped his autopilot for a moment and took in his surroundings. He didn't think he'd ever been in Sakura's room before, but when he was a child he had made it a point to figure out where all of his teammates dwelled.

In the dark it was hard to make out much, but he noted the pink comforter, pink walls, and pink lamp. The corners of Sasuke's mouth frowned hard. Shifting his gaze to Sakura who was sitting on the floor his eyes took in her pale legs that were uncovered revealing her creamy skin shining from lamplights outside her window.

"You don't sleep with pants on," Sasuke stated stupidly, his gaze focused, his mind gone.

Grumbling at not only her discomfited head but the awkward situation with her not being fully dressed, Sakura ground out with clenched teeth and squinted eyes, "Way to state the obvious."

Rising to her feet and pointedly ignoring Sasuke, Sakura crossed her room and opened her drawer. "Why were you making so much noise? You sounded like an elephant." He sounded like a mouse, but that was beside the point.

"I didn't want you to be surprised when I tapped on your window." Sasuke responded blankly, his eyes still watching her form as she shuffled into her leggings.

Sakura noticed that Sasuke was watching her as she changed. Ready to lift up her nightshirt rumpled in her hands, Sakura's head turned slightly her green eyes observing the young man on the other side of the room.

"Sasuke," Sakura's voice rang sweetly, "I'm changing."

Sasuke's head immediately fell to the floor concealing any possible expression and he slowly turned around to stare out the window to watch the light rain pelt against the street below.

Belting her weapons to her waist and thigh, Sakura looked up to see Sasuke's silhouette in the dark room.

"Were you waiting for me?"

Sasuke glanced behind and didn't respond, instead bounded through the window he had stormed in from and all Sakura could do was follow.

It was lightly drizzling and the air was crisp and cold as they swiftly progressed through the murky shadows. When they reached the Hokage tower Sasuke slowed to a brisk walk that Sakura easily caught up, pacing in stride with him.

Fleetingly, Sakura glanced at Sasuke taking the steps two at a time, "You look better." Smirking to herself at her own cunning and payback the two turned the corner.

Sasuke's head turned slightly to look at Sakura, his strides not changing, "Thanks."

Sakura was annoyed again. She was trying to make fun of him and he was always ruining it!

Sasuke turned the knob to Tsunade's office and held the door open for her. She looked at him like he was a pariah and entered the room before him.

Sakura's eyes first met gold when she entered the Hokage office and then to her surprise ('or perhaps not', she corrected herself), her gaze shifted to bright blue. Naruto was standing in the corner of the room quietly observing. It was something that Sakura had done often enough herself to understand that Naruto was in training.

"Sasuke, Sakura." Tsunade greeted when the two of them were standing uniformly next to the other.

"I have a mission for you."

* * *

AN: Hey all, I guess I was able to finish this chapter sooner then I thought. I hope you all enjoy it! And many thanks to **Angelndevil1 **(Thank you!), **call me alessandra **(Thanks!), **sandwich-chan** (Thanks! :), **nightwish365** (I hope you enjoyed this chapter!), **katthecat12** (thanks! I'm doing my best and he is definitely a finicky character ;), **Lady Rini** (I have definitely checked out both authors and thanks for the rec! I love reading and they are both excellent writers), and **Black Mirror **(Thanks and I agree, men need to do some work for us women ;). Have a good day and an excellent weekend! Until next time...


End file.
